


Thighs

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Lots of thighs, M/M, Sexy Times, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Papa shows Omega his love for his thighs.





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES-*shot*
> 
> Hi! Back from the depths of hell!  
> (But in all seriousness I didn't realize how long I was gone so I made this one really long)

When Papa spent time observing the band as a whole during concerts, devising strategies and thinking of ways for them to improve their stage presence, he couldn't help but be a little distracted. He never thought he'd have that kind of unusual kinks really, he always thought himself to be pretty normal when it came to those things. But then again, he was a lustful worshipper of Satan. A lustful worshipper of Satan who had more and more trouble not getting a boner in the middle of concerts.

It seemed the more intense the concert was, the more Omega seemex to flex his thighs. There was just something about the way the muscles twitched and shifted at his every movement, and the way they almost seemed to budge out from his pants... Well apparently, interestingly enough, Papa had a thing for thighs. And that thing was really, really making it hard to focus on the other ghouls and the lyrics.

In all honestly, Papa felt that he had showed excellent self-control so far. It just was impossible to keep on going this way though. He really had to be able to concentrate on the band itself, and not one single ghoul. Which was exactly why Omega was currently pinned against the wall, right after walking into Papa's bedroom. Practicing, he'd said.

For now though, the taller man was flush against the wall, a surprised look on his face, which was probably a normal reaction since Papa had simply pushed him against it roughly before leaning up against him, his hands fisted in his shirt, kissing the living hell out of him. Maybe a bit too aggressively, perhaps. He did have a slight problem with being too rough in general. A bad habit of friendly punches when he was happy and all that.

And now he felt a little guilty, carefully letting go and shooting his boyfriend a worried look. Did he go too far? He kind of felt like it. Thankfully, before he could apologize, Omega had smiled at him, a healthy blush appearing on his face. He seemed amused, which was better than scared or annoyed by far. The smaller man felt a little relieved at the sight.

"Wow, you're not holding back are you?"

That said, Omega leaned down to place a small chaste kiss to his lips before maneuvering around him to put his instrument down. Right, maybe next time he'd at least let him get a bit comfortable before eating his face out like that. While his mind was filled with filthy things he'd love to do to Omega's wonderful thighs (and overall body. He wasn't too picky, his boyfriend was drop dead gorgeous in his opinion), He still managed to notice how endearing Omega was with the way he tried to look casual putting his stuff in neat places around. 

It was in the way he hesitated a bit before sliding the bag from around his shoulder, trying to find the best spot for them not to trip over it, while his hand stopped for less than a second before actually just letting his coat down next to his on the chair. He knew he was pretty much at home in Papa's  room and yet still took a tiny bit of time to appreciate the fact. It was adorable really, or maybe incredibly cheesy of Papa to notice, but whatever.

Omega seemed dead set on practicing, and couldn't be blamed for it really. They did have to get ready for their next tour, and Papa did invite him over to "practice". And Omega was ruining the mood he'd sort of tried to set by jumping him right after walking in by taking out his guitar. It was about time Papa did something to clarify what his actual intentions were for there was no way he'd be able to actually practice with how terribly horny Omega had made him along the last weeks without even knowing it.

Papa had the decency to feel a little ashamed about it all, especially as he found himself sinking on the floor in front of Omega, who had decided to make himself comfortable on his bed by sitting with his legs parted nicely. After wrapping his arms around the other's waist and burying his face in his belly, Papa mumbled something. Once he realised that speaking in the other's shirt was probably not a very efficient way to communicate, he looked up, giving his boyfriend a nice smile.

"How about we skip that and do more interesting things instead?"

Despite his disapproving look, Papa could tell Omega was interested. The fact he lowered his guitar and put it on the side, and the way he'd shifted just a little made it obvious to the man currently sitting on the floor. He knew his boyfriend well after all.

"Like what?"

Actually Omega wasn't cute, he was infuriating. Papa sighed, giving him a pointed look.

"I'm sure you can guess."

He didn't exactly want to have to beg for it. The smile present on the other's face seemed to prove he was really enjoying his misery right now. He knew exactly what he'd meant and yet still wanted him to beg for it.

"You're an ass."

Omega laughed at that before reaching to thread his fingers in Papa's raven hair, gently rubbing his scalp. It was almost annoying how gentle he always was while Papa wanted to do much more passionate things. Well, it did feel nice and soothing to have him stroke his hair like that, and in any other circumstances he'd probably stay like that forever.

"Omega. Your thighs turn me on like mad. I can't concentrate at all during our concerts because they're just so beautiful. It should be illegal for you to be able to show them off like that."

He knew he was blushing like crazy from blurting it all out, but he also knew it was hidden in Omega's shirt. It was a nice position actually, pretty useful to hide his embarrassment, while also sliding a hand on one of said thighs. So firm. He loved this way too much already. He couldn't help but give them a small squeeze before looking up again.

The ghoul was looking pleasantly surprised by the admission, once more blushing. Apparently, he hadn't expected him to actually come out and say it so bluntly. Papa grinned a little at his boyfriend before nuzzling against his belly again.

"Can we…?"

While he missed Omega's nod, he didn't miss how the other leaned back, pulling him along on the bed. It was a bit awkward, having to climb from his spot on the floor to the bed, with Omega's limbs in the way, but he managed. Somehow, Papa found himself lying on his boyfriend, not really caring about the fact his whole weight was on him. He was much too busy kissing him again. It was always a pleasant feeling, for some reasons Omega was always a very gentle and calm kisser, which made up for his slightly rough lips. Chap-stick wasn't exactly something Omega was familiar with, though neither was Papa, and neither of them really minded it either.

After spending a few minutes kissing lazily, their limbs intertwined as they simply enjoyed this nice little cuddling moment, Papa looked down at his boyfriend.

"Mind if we go further now?"

Omega merely shrugged before propping himself up on his elbows, pretty much telling him wordlessly to go ahead, raising one hand to reach and squeeze one of the other's buttcheeks. Which elicited a small laugh from Papa, before the man moved back some more.

Not losing much time, Papa reached to undo the ghoul's zipper, shifting to get off of him and pull his pants off more efficiently. Omega followed along in the motion, helping him out to his best ability, before reaching out to try and tug his shirt off of Papa. While Papa had a thing for his thighs, Omega always seemed to be fascinated with his torso in general. The man closed his eyes for a minute, a shiver running up his spine as the ghoul's rough hands ran over his chest, exploring all the familiar bumps and creases in the soft skin of the singer's chest.

Soon enough though, Papa selfishly moved away, giving the other man a small grin.

"Sorry, but I want to have my fun too before we get distracted and forget about it." Omega looked just a little disappointed, seemingly perfectly content with what was happening just before. Still, when Papa gestured for him to lay higher up on the bed, without his legs dangling off the side awkwardly, he complied. It was always fascinating how willing he was to be led around in the bedroom, as opposed to how he almost wordlessly gave directives on stage.

Laying back comfortably, the ghoul looked at Papa, waiting to see what he'd do next. It was always nice to be so trusted. Papa simply looked down toward those magnificent thighs, noting the other man's boxers were getting a bit tight. So he was half hard already, apparently Papa wasn't the only one with a very high sexdrive. Grinning a little at the other, he nodded toward it, earning himself a small frown. He laughed before making himself comfortable, laying on his belly, his face right next to his target. Finally.

Papa's hands reached to stroke and squeeze Omega's large thighs, gently at first, exploring them in delight, Omega let out a small laugh himself, his legs twitching at the new touch.

"I didn't think you were serious when you talked about my thighs."

"They're the best thing ever."

The honesty in Papa's voice was only proved further when he started nuzzling his inner thighs. Another small voice tremor and muscles trembling answered him, forcing him to look up. Most of what he was able to see from this spot was Omega's boxers, but he still made an effort to prop himself up to look at his boyfriend's face. That reaction was odd and surprising, and he preferred to make sure.

"Does it bother you..?"

It'd be a first time, he did play with his thighs a little before, it wasn't the first time they did something like that after all, sex had been a part of their love life for a while now. Still, if Omega felt uneasy with the sudden attention...

"You're breathing against my skin there, it tickles. Keep on doing it though, it feels nice." It was rare to get him to voice those kinds of things honestly and he looked pretty flustered at the whole situation. Hell, he'd mumbled the last part. Papa merely grinned before going back to worshipping those wonderful thighs. Nuzzling, kissing, licking, and sometimes biting.

He got lost in the moment, enjoying every single little twitch his work earned him. The way Omega's breath hitched when he kissed incredibly close to where his boxers placed on his inner thighs. The way the muscle twitched when he licked along it, as well as the slightly salty taste of his lover's skin. The gasp and jerk from Omega's leg when he gave him a playful bite, nothing that'd leave a mark, a small nip at most. And especially how the skin turned a nice shade of red when he sucked on it, leaving his mark where he passed. Nobody would ever see it, but it turned him on to know it'd be there, a sort of secret between the two, a testimony they were very intimate- and something he may find back the next time if they were fast enough.

Omega seemed to enjoy it too, from the small cues he could get from him. He was never very vocal or loud during sex, and the small changes in his breathing pattern, the way his hands gently touched his hair or the tiniest of gasps were all Papa had to know just how into it he was. With one last kiss to his thighs, Papa finally shifted again, this time kicking his own pants off hurriedly. It was just getting bothersome honestly.

After a slight hesitation, he dived back down between the other's legs. While he wasn't especially fond of doing this to people, he knew just what it did to his Omega, and that alone was usually enough to get him off. Tugging on the hemline of his underwear, he pulled out a now very erect penis of it's constricting garments. Omega had shifted a little to look at him, obviously looking forward to what was going to happen.

Papa leaned down, his hand around the base of the shaft, guiding it to his mouth and carefully licking away. It wasn't his favorite activity to be fair, though it was very tasty, and he believed that he could do it exactly like in those x-rated movies. But instead, he gently licked along it, never taking more than the tip into mouth. He apparently did a good job with his tongue though, as Omega's breath hitched more and more often. Gasps and small held back moans also broke the silence, otherwise only filled with loud slurping noises.

It didn't last too long, while hearing Omega near an orgasm was a real delight to his ears, Papa didn't want it to end just now. Pulling himself off of the other again, Papa took a good look at his boyfriend. So close to coming undone, obviously wanting more, and yet not getting any touches. A lovely sight, the man who was usually so collected now looking so flustered and gasping for air, trying to reach down to just finish himself off. He couldn't have that now, it wasn't what he had planned here. The singer reached to grab Omega's hands, simply holding them away from their destination, giving him a smirk. It'd be awkward to slide out of his own boxers now, and even harder to get the lube and just getting anything down, but he supposed he could manage.

Or he didn't have to worry about it, as Omega very nicely put his hands down next to him. It was always so nice to see him being so obedient. Papa leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, careful to avoid too much friction, before reaching to grab some lube our of the small drawer on his bedside table. It was already well used, and he made quick mental note to get a new bottle soon.

"Who's going to top?"

"Nobody." Omega raised an eyebrow at the answer his question got; usually, when the lube came out, it was for a very precise reason. He looked slightly confused at that, with good reasons.

"I want to try something. Just tell me if you don't like it." The guitarist nodded at that, shifting his hips a little to lie back all the better, waiting for his boyfriend to surprise him, hopefully pleasantly.

After moving around awkwardly, which involved pulling on Omega's legs to place them how he wanted them while trying not to fall off the bed himself, Papa finally settled down. Omega was giving him an odd look as his legs were both propped up against Papa's chest and going over one of his shoulders. Still, he didn't move, letting him do his thing in peace. The pope shifted one last time to press against the other's legs, not bothering with removing his boxers and instead only sliding them slightly lower to be comfortable enough. Once he made sure he was well lubed up, he shifted and pushed in between the other's legs, absolutely thrilled by the fact he was simply rubbing against those godlike thighs.

Adjusting himself a little, Papa gave small thrusts with his hips, one arm around Omega's legs to keep them squeezed together around his cock, his other hand reached around them to grab Omega's own member, gently stroking him along his thrusts. Shallow and gentle at first, he soon started going at it with more confidence, feeling the smooth skin of Omega's inner thighs twitching around him as he slid effortlessly between them. Whatever doubts or conflicted emotions showing on Omega's face were long gone as he'd closed his eyes and let his head roll back a little, pushing himself against the other a little more.

Omega's thighs were firm and warm, just like he'd imagined, and Papa knew he wouldn't last long. The simple fact he knew he was currently finally doing all he wanted to those thighs he'd fantasized about for so long was more than enough to push him over the edge. The feelings it brought him didn't help him hold himself back.

His hand was squeezing and moving in rhythm with his breaths, which were becoming more and more irregular as his heartbeat quickened. Suddenly, he stilled as he came, hugging the other's legs tighter as he felt this sweet, sweet ecstasy come over him. It took him a small while to realise Omega had followed along, his hand having kept on moving, following his twitching and trembling a little now, still around the other.

Regaining his breath and reopening his eyes, only now realising he'd closed them, the young man shifted, letting go of the legs to simply flop next to the other man. Who apparently didn't like this new position, since he moved to wrap his arms around him, tucking him closer against his side and rubbing lazy circles in his back. It took a small while for him to talk, after pressing a small kiss on Papa's forehead.

“So... thighs? Really? That's your thing?”

His voice was still a little slurred, remains of the intense feeling he'd just felt. He also looked a little sleepy. Omega was the type to usually fall asleep right after they were done. Papa simply slapped his chest, though it didn't make much of an impact. He was feeling much too tired and happy to really care about the teasing. He'd definitely need to do that again. Maybe from behind next time. Omega's butt was almost as attractive as his thighs after all.


End file.
